1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and, more particularly, to a novel device which provides for strengthening the lower back without twisting or compressing the vertebral column of the user.
2. Background Art
The American Back Society has determined that eight out of ten Americans suffer from some form of lower-back pain. In 1988, the American business community lost about 20 billion dollars because of insurance claims for loss of work, due to back injury and/or pain. In fact, compensation claims involving back problems represented a third of all job related compensation claims paid out by insurance companies that year, and the average back injury compensation claim amounted to $6,000. Treatment for back pain ranges from complicated surgery to a simple drug prescription. However, growing evidence indicates that proper exercise is the best long-term solution for back ailments.
Some back problems can result from hyperextensions occurring during improper physical exercises. Extension of the spine or vertebral column occurs when it is returned to the normal anatomical position from the flexed (bent forward) position. Hyperextension of the spine occurs when the extension movement goes beyond the normal anatomical position (in a backward direction), usually recognized by additional compressing and arching of the spine.
Hyperextensions, and especially excessive hyperextensions, can be dangerous, since compression of the spine is involved. This can lead to fractures of the compressed vertebrae occurring as a result of the forces acting on the back of the person.
Bending incorrectly and lack of strength and flexibility in the muscles that support the spine continues to be a chronic problem. Stress is also a major contributor to back pain, since it causes a tensing and tightening of already weak muscles.
The simplest solution is to strengthen the back by exercise of the muscles of the hip and back. There are two major types of lower back strengthening apparati that are used: (1) hyperextension devices and (2) back extension devices.
When a hyperextension device is used, an individual lies over the device with his face down, bending the torso in the direction of the ground and then subsequently raising the torso. The lower part of the body is kept stationary by a foot attachment. An important part of this exercise is to raise the torso upwardly toward and (improperly) beyond the position parallel to the ground without compressing the spine. However, in view of the design of this apparatus, it is difficult to properly execute this exercise without hyperextension and the resulting substantial compression of the spine. To alleviate this condition, special training of a user such as, for example, rounding out the back so as to eliminate compression of the spine, while performing this exercise, is necessary to ensure correct development of the lower back muscles and to decrease risk of injury to the spine. Lack of such training makes it very difficult for an unconditioned person to use the hyperextension apparatus extensively without substantial risk of injury. Substantial hyperextensions and arching of the back also can bring on, or increase, pressure on the nerves. This can be a factor of back pain and, if the sciatic nerve is impinged, can lead to pain down the legs.
When the back extension machine is used, an individual in the seated position presses on part of the machine with his or her back, so that the upper part of the body goes from a position substantially perpendicular to the lower part of the body to a position in which the whole body is substantially straight. A user of this machine conducts exercises in the seated position while the spine is already compressed. When the back presses on part of the machine, the spine compresses and arches substantially further, especially if the resistance is great. This can lead to excessive compression and shearing forces acting on the vertebrae and disks, injuring the back of a person.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an exercise device and method of using the same which can be used to strengthen the lower back of a user without compression, hyperextension, or twisting of the spine of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide such device and method which are relatively easy and comfortable to use.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a device that is readily adjusted to accommodate users of different sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a device that is easily and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.